Wonders of Life
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Giftstory  "What is that?" Jessa's voice spoke up, you mouth closed with a light click. She pointed, using her whole hand and arm as if that would help point out the structure she'd seen, as if it didn't stand out enough on its own.


**Wonders Of Life**

"'Kama?" a young voice piped up, "We there _yet?_"

"Not yet," Vakama replayed with a little more than a hint of humor. The Toa glanced down at the form that was cradled in his arms, small hands grasp at his chest armor as the child twisted this way and that in an attempt to absorb as much of the new sights as she could. Thankfully her grip wasn't near the elemental's heart light, "But almost." Vakama assured, turning a little and managing not to drop his charge as he pointed at something ahead and slightly to their left.

"Clouds?" Jessa's brow crumpled a little in confusion as she blinked in the indicated direction.

"Not exactly." Vakama smiled, his steady stride lengthening a little. He wanted to be at the look out 'spot' just before the night time haze and induced fog wore completely off. Mostly because the clarity of the air could last anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours before the heat waves pushed the fog back.

"How much longer?" The little girl asked, leaning against to forever warm body of the Toa as she heat leached. The early morning wasn't cold but still cool enough to justify snuggling… not that even if it wasn't that Jessa still wouldn't snuggle.

She had gotten up earlier than normal, well, Vakama had gotten her up about forty-something minutes ago for this surprise. Jessa had been curled up against the streamlined Toa of water, since Nokama had become a surrogate mother figure for the human it was understandable that Jassa was found there.

Nokama had awoken first, her multi-colored eyes blinking up at the dark red and grey from that eased his way into the room, making a half rumbling, half humming sound to gently alert the water elemental. At first Nokama frowned from where she lay stretched out, in a position that she was mostly on her side with one arm over the bundle beside her in an unconscious motion of protection. Not that anything, beast or being, that have its sanity intake would dare come into a home of six Toa starting in their prime. The blue armored elemental frowned in concern at her Toa-brother, at first confused as to why he would come- and then memory finally realized that it was supposed to be working an kicked a light-stone in the back of Nokama's mind.

Vakama knelt down beside to two female, giving both a soft smile as Nokama had carefully lifted the blanket that covered the little burnet. Nokama herself really didn't need one herself but the little bundle of living worth was very nice. Nodding her permission the female Toa shifted up into a sitting position at the same time she pulled Jessa into her arms and cradled the girl for a moment as she hummed.

After a moment, and a few sleepy mumbles, Vakama lifted the pure organic child up into his own arms, letting her go limp against his chest, Jessa's cheek over the fire elemental's heart-light. With a number and several types of fruit safely in sup-space for later the fire elemental walked out of his shaded home.

It had taken about twenty minutes for Jessa to really wake up, and several fruits for a partial morning meal Vakama and his charge were now approaching the edge of Ga- and Ta-Metru beyond. On an over pass that both covering the currants of water that help the naboring Metru and was cleverly disguised as a park. It was a nice changed when coming out of the far more industerlize Ta-Metru, but not and overwhelming difference to the Ta-Matoran coming (or wondering) out of their native Metru.

With carefully placed rails, netting on the lower section to keep tamed, harmless Rahi in the park, Vakama could have put Jessa down. The girl was squirming and half demanding to be put down in the half-bio long park, but Vakama shook his head, "On the way back." He promised.

"Aww..." Jessa let out in a half whine, staring around Vakama's arm and looking back at a small Rahi that liked like a cross of a kitty-cat and squirrel to her eyes.

Vakama walked on, his paces un-erring for he knew just where he wanted to go. Moving more to the right section of the part that rose like a hill would, only it was and added extinction, an overhang to protect a Chute station. From this position, with his back to Ga-Metru and the rising suns.

"Jessa, over there." Vakama said, turning the girl around in his arms, supporting her with one arm and pointed, "Watch the mists."

The girl leaned forward, unafraid as the Toa wrapped his free arm around her to keep Jessa from falling and possibly face-planting on the rail. Nokama would drown him if that happen (not that the others would be any better). Jessa clutched at the dark red arm, leaning back reflexively as they neared too far to the edge of the overhang. Before any fear could set in though, Jessa gave a gasp.

That bank of 'mists' that Vakama called it, though it wasn't truly mist but more like fog. It covered most of the visible Metru, only massive towers, or spires were seen from this angle, all metal was dark browns, black and shades of grey. For a few moments it was almost like it was lifeless. Not like the vibrant greens, silver and oranges of Le-Metru.

However it was as the suns fully came above the horizon, flooding the world with light and a different kind of warmth. It burned away large swaths of the fog here and there, exposing most of the buildings that had been hidden before. Like a switch had been flipped as easily as a light-stone being uncovered, the sprawling Metru was..._alive._ From that dark shade of Vakama's armor to brighter tones, intertwine within the reds was shining gold and black. A few Matoran paused in running errands, talking or whatever other activities that drew them outside to peer up at the now visible suns.

Some, though not all the Ta-Matoran, more so those with keener eyes spotted their new Toa and waved. Jessa waved back after squinting to see what was happening before her eyes trailed back to looking at what she could of the Metru. The patchy fog was moving, blocking out what was at first relived and in turn showing glimps of other things.

"What is _that?_" Jessa's voice spoke up, you mouth closed with a light click. She pointed, using her whole hand and arm as if that would help point out the structure she'd seen, as if it didn't stand out enough on its own. It didn't stand nearly as high as the towers but it was made of stone, smoothed but still clearly stone and had giant purple tinted ferns around the base and in some of the open arches. An inland, massive for it could be seen from this distance was a red and gold patter of flames. As the fog moved, and thus making the illusion that the patters were moving.

"That is the Ta-Kini," Vakama said, boosting Jessa up to his shoulder, letting her grab onto his head as he reached up to steady the child. "The Temple of Fire, it's one of the oldest places in Ta-Metru." With his free hand he pointed to another spot, hesitating until it became clear, "There, that's Lhikan's Suva."

Technically it was Vakama's Suva as well but he preferred to stay in the place he and the other Toa Metru were in. Since he was too used to the idea that the elder fire elemental used the Ta-Suva as much as a place to sleep as well as recharge.

"Can we go there?" Jessa asked in a wistful tone at the fog blocked out both Kini and Suva from sight. In turn, and far to the left she could just make out some docks with Ga-Matoran boats waiting for customers. Though the girl couldn't see it, one Ga-Matoran was coxing a shy Ta-Matoran in for a tour on the outer, sea side of the Metru.

"Not right now," Vakama said shaking her head, humming in reassurance to the child that slumped, "Too dangerous right now." Honestly he didn't know how Jessa had survived the heat and waves of fumes that sometimes rolled through the Metru. Ta-Matoran were more or less immune or resistant to near everything the Metru threw at the natives, and at least other adult Matoran had better stamina then a pure organic.

Best not to question it.

"But I promise little one," Vakama looked 'up' (over) at the human child that was chewing her lower lip in disappointment, smiling softly he purred, "When you're ready, I'll take you to the Kini. Okay?"

She hesitated a moment before Jessa nodded, "'Kay 'Kama." She made an admittedly disappointed whine as the made-fog thickened slowly and hid those glimpses of Vakama's home Metru. Yet there were hints of red and gold glinting in sunlight that managed to pierce little sections of the fog. Jessa yelped as she as lifted and swung down onto the grass of the park, with Ga-Metru beyond and gleaming in its own way.

* * *

Queen's notes: Gift story for In The Light, cuz' she's made of awesomeness and has adorable stories (and fun!). This is based on her 'Little Wonders' story, I just borrowed her character Jessa, Vakama is a bit more in my style though, just not my favored size scale (that would be scary).

In The Light did give me permission to use her character Jessa, so no one screaming at me XD I have a hungry Hordika!Vakama...


End file.
